Super-conducting generators including a rotor assembly and a stator assembly have been developed. The rotor assembly has a plurality of rotor coils that are rotated to generate an electrical current in the stator assembly. A resistance of each of the rotor coils, however, may not be equal to the other rotor coils. As a result, a current through one of more of the rotor coils may not have a desired current level, which may result in an inoperabe super-conducting generator.
Accordingly, there is a need for adjusting a resistance of a current path associated with each rotor coil such that the electrical current in each rotor coil can be made substantially equal to one another.